1. Field
The following description relates to a sensing apparatus using a radio frequency and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Results of glucose measurement generally depend on sensitivity of a certain parameter. Generally, to measure an amount of glucose, glucose sensors employ electrochemistry and a light emitting material.